Present disclosure relates to a medical imaging apparatus and a method of processing a medical image, and more particularly, to a medical imaging apparatus and a method of processing a medical image to alleviate image deterioration.
A medical imaging apparatus is used to acquire an image of an internal structure of an object. The medical imaging apparatus, which is a non-invasive test apparatus, provides a user with medical information by imaging and processing structural details, internal tissues, or a fluid flow in a human body. A user, such as a medical doctor, may check and diagnose the health and disease state of a patient based on medical images from a medical imaging apparatus.
A typical medical imaging apparatus may be an X-ray apparatus or a computed tomography (CT) apparatus. An X-ray apparatus is a medical apparatus used to acquire an image of an internal structure of a human body by transmitting an X-ray through the human body. Compared to other medical apparatuses such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus or a CT apparatus, the X-ray apparatus has merit in that a medical image of an object may be acquired within a short time. Accordingly, the X-ray apparatus has been widely used for normal imaging of chest, abdomen, skeleton, sinus, neck soft tissue, and breasts as well as other body parts.
A CT apparatus, which may provide a sectional image of an object, may provide images of internal organs such as kidney or lung, without overlapping them with other organs.
Both the X-ray apparatus and the CT apparatus acquire a medical image by transmitting an X-ray through an object. However, it is known that exposure to high doses of X-ray can damage body parts. Accordingly, a medical imaging apparatus and a method of processing a medical image whereby a high quality medical image may be acquired by exposing the object to a reduced amount of X-rays are needed.